True friends
by Brakayla1661
Summary: Brady and Mikayla are best friends since Brady came to the island. But one day, her friend Tristan tells her that he has feelings for her and Brady gets jealous. Will there be Brakayla? Or will they be just true friends? Three-shot! Complete! )
1. Chapter 1:Three, two, one, fight!

**Hey guys! This is my second story for Brakayla. I hope you will like it! P.S. I will still continue with the "How I met your mother" story. =)**

* * *

****_**Mikayla's POV:**_

_****_I was sitting in the throne room with Brady. And, before you ask me, no, he's not my boyfriend. He's my best friend since he came to Kinkow. We tell everything to each other and I know I can trust him and he can trust me. He knows everything about me and I know everything about him. You can think that's stupid but it's not. We are the best friends ever!

"So, what are we going to do later?" Brady asked

"I... don't know. Any suggestions?" I said

"We can eat ice cream while having a walk on the beach?" He said

"No, that's boring."

"I know. I was joking with you." He said. He loves to joke with me.

"Brady! I hate you!" I said and laughed

"Ummm no. You love me." He said

"Stop doing this! " I said and laughed

"Okay. I stopped. So what are we going to do?"

"We can fight with water baloons." I suggested

"You know I beat you every time. And you still want to do it?"

"Maybe I will win this time." I said and smiled

"No way. I'm the winner."

"No I am." I said

"If we continue this little fight, we will never stop."

"Yes. But I win."

"No, I win!" Brady said

"What are you two doing?" Boomer said. He is Brady's brother. They have another brother called Boz. They are triplets.

"We are planning a battle with water balloons later. Are you in?" Brady asked

"Yes. I love this battles but Brady wins every time!" Boomer said!

"Ha!" Brady said and looked at me

"Okay, okay. Maybe he will win this time too, but we will have fun." I said

"I will have more fun when I beat you!" Brady said and laughed

"Ugh!" I said "Will Boz join the game?"

"I don't know. I will go find him." Boomer said and went upstairs.

_**After the fight/Brady's POV:**_

_****_"Okay, okay! I admit you won." Mikayla said and handshaked me.

"Thanks. Now, do you wanna have an ice cream?" I asked

"Okay." Boomer, Boz and Mikayla said

"Okay, I will go buy some. You wait here." Brady said

"Okay. I want vanilla ice cream." Boomer said

"And I want banana ice cream." Boz said

"You know what's my favourite, so I'm not telling you." Mikayla said

"Absolutely. I'm coming in a second." Brady said and went to the shop

_**Mikayla's POV:**_

_****_"I can't believe he won!" I said to Boomer and Boz

"Why is it such a big deal?" Boomer asked

"It is a big deal because he wins every time. And I'm not mad at him but I can't believe he always wins!" I explained

"He's better than us in this game." Boz said

"Yeah. I guess." I said "I can't stay mad at him forever. He's my best friend, anyway.

"Eeeexactly!" Brady said while handing us the ice creams

"When did you return?" I said

"Before a moment." He said and laughed

"You love to tease me, don't you?!" I said and laughed

"Yes, I do." He said

* * *

**That's it for chapter one. What do you think? Should I stop it?**


	2. Chapter 2: Wanna go out with me?

**Okay, you are asking for longer chapters, so I will try to make this one longer. =)**

* * *

**_The next day/ Mikayla's POV :_**

**__**Best friends tell everything to each other. Just like me and Brady. There is just one thing I haven't told him. It happened after the game yesterday. I went to the castle to change my clothes while Boomer, Brady and Boz stayed at the beach. When I walked into the castle, I saw someone who I didn't expect to see.

**_Flashback:_**

**__**"Hi Mikayla." Tristan said **(Remember Tristan from "Big kings on campus" ?)**

****"Tristan? What are you doing here?" I said

"I just wanted to talk with you."

"Okay... What's it?" I asked

"I just wanted to ask you on a date." Tristan said

"What?"

"I really like you and I am asking for a second chance."

"A date? I don't know Tristan. I will think about it." I said

"Okay. I will wait for you. Just tell me your decision." He said and left.

_**End of the flashback.**_

_****_Here's the deal. Me and Tristan are friends. We were going out six months ago but he broke my heart and I dumped him. And now he wants a second chance. I don't know. Brady hates him for breaking my heart and I don't know what will he do when he learn that he asked me on a date.I have to talk with him. I went upstairs to find him. He was in his room with Boomer and Boz.

"Brady, we have to talk. It's important." I said

"Sure. Is there something wrong?" He said while closing the door.

"Remember when yesterday I went to the castle to change my clothes?"

"Yeah. Did something happen?" He asked

"Yeah. Well, when I walked into the throne room, I saw Tristan." I started

"What is he doing here?!What does he want?" He said

"Actually, he asked me on a date."

"WHAT?!" He said "Mikayla, you mustn't go out with him again. He broke your heart the last time. Don't you remember?"

"I didn't say anything. I explained that I will think about it. And I wanted to tell you first because you're the person who knows me better than everyone else. Tell me what to do." I said

"I think you mustn't accept. This is a chance for him to break your heart again. And I will not let him do that! " He said and I hugged him

"Thanks, Brady. I knew you were gonna help me." I said "I will deny the next time I see him."

"Good girl." Brady said and laughed

"Brady! I'm not a dog!" I said and laughed too

"Do you want me to talk to him?" He asked

"No. I will tell him by myself."

"Okay. Wanna hang out together?"

"Of course. What are we going to do?" I said

"Wanna teach you play the guitar?" He suggested

"Yeah." I said and laughed "This will be funny."

"Okay. Wait for me in your room. I'm coming in a second." He said

"Okay." I said. I went to my room. Brady came in two minutes.

"Step one: choose the song you want to play." He said

"Twinkle twinkle little star." I said and laughed

"Seriously? This song?" He said sarcastically

"Well, I'm new at this!" I said

"Okay. We will play "Twinkle twinkle little star".

"Good boy." I said and laughed

"I'm not a dog!" I said

"Fine. You're not a dog!" I said

"Okay. Now, the song." He said and showed me how to play it

"It's really easy." I said

"It's so easy because you chose a baby song!" He said

"It's not a baby song! It's a song for all ages!" I said and laughed

"If you say so." He said

"Okay, which song do you wanna play, Mr. Know-It-All ?!" I asked

"Live like kings, that would rule, a couple of thrones,yeah, that be cool." He sang while playing the guitar

"Fine, you win. Let's play this song!" I said

"Okay." He said and teached me how to play it. The next moment I remember was how we both sang this song together. Brady was behind me, showing me how to play.

"Nice song." I said

"Thanks. You have a great voice."

"You too." Then we started to come closer...and closer. We almost kissed but then someone knocked on the door. "Why now?" I thought

"Brady, Mikayla? Wanna come with us to the beach?" Boomer and Boz said. I hope they didn't see us almost kissing.

"Sure." We said

"Okay. We are waiting for you in the throne room." Boomer said

"Okay. We are coming in a second." Brady said

"What happened? We almost kissed." I said

"I don't know. But let's not talk for that. You have to tell Tristan that you don't want to go out with him." Brady said

"Yeah. I will." I said

_**At the beach/ Still Mikayla's POV:**_

_****_Me, Brady, Boomer and Boz were at the beach playing beach volleyball when I saw Tristan. I went to talk to him.

"Tristan, I came to tell you my decision." I said

"Okay."

"I don't wanna go out with you." I said

"Why? Because Brady told you that?" He said

"Don't mention Brady." I said "I don't wanna go out with you because you broke my heart the last time and I don't wanna this to happen again."

"I will not hurt you, I promise!" He said

"I told you. NO! Now, forget about me! " I said and went back to my friends

"What happened?" Brady asked

"Nothing. I said no. Just that" I explained

"Oh, okay." He said and we started playing again

* * *

**So, what do you think for this chapter? Let me a review, please. =)**


	3. Chapter 3: The new couple

**Okay, I will try to make this one longer too but I don't promise anything. ;)**

* * *

**_The next day/Brady's POV:_**

**__**After the game me and Mikayla went back to the castle. But something happened when she entered her room.

"Brady, you HAVE to see this!" Mikayla said. When I walked into her room, I saw a bouquet of red roses on her bed and a note next to it. They were from Tristan. Mikayla started to read the note

"_Mikayla, I know I broke your heart the last time but I'm asking for a second chance. Please, forgive me. I love you, Tristan."_ Mikayla finished reading it

"So... what are you going to do?" I said

"I don't like him anymore, so I won't say yes." Mikayla explained

"When will you tell him?"

"Well, I told him earlier today at the beach, but he doesn't understeand!"

"Just forget about him and he will stop sending you these things." I said

"Okay. But he will start playing a guitar and singing underneath my window."

"Oh, puh-lease! He can't play a guitar! He can't even sing!" I said

"Haha, okay." I laughed

"But now let's talk for us."

"For us? I can't understeand you."

"I mean... we almost kissed earlier."

"And we'd kiss if Boomer had not opened the door" Mikayla said

"Wait, Mikayla you wanted to kiss me?" I said

"I... don't know. Did you want to kiss me?"

"I don't know. Did you want?" I said

"I don't know. Did you?" Mikayla asked. And we continue asking each other while we were getting closer. Finally we kissed. This time, without any door opening.

"I don't know what happened..." Mikayla said

"... we were just too close" I continued

"So, we are still friends, right?" Mikayla asked

"No, we aren't."

"What? Why?"

"We are best friends." I said and laughed

"Okay. But whole this kissing thing?"

"We will talk for that when you tell Tristan what you want to tell him."

"Okay. Let's go to the beach again. Maybe Tristan is still there" Mikayla said

"Okay."

_**On the beach/ Mikayla's POV:**_

_****_Oh my god! We kissed! And I liked it. Maybe I like Brady like more than a friend. But first of all I have to go find Tristan.

"Tristan!" I said as I finally found him

"Hey, Mikayla! How are you?" He asked

"I will be fine when you stop sending me roses and notes!"

"But I want you back!"

"I don't have feeling for you."

"Don't you?" He said and kissed me. I slapped him then.

"I told you I don't like you anymore! Now stay away from me!" I said and ran to Brady. When he saw me, he hugged me.

"Kayla, what happened?"

"He... kissed me."

"And now he's dead!" Brady said as he released me from the hug and went to Tristan

"How do you dare to kiss Mikayla? She told you she doesn't like you, what more do you want?!" Brady asked

"I won't stop until she's mine!"

"She will never be yours! She doesn't have feelings for you! She moved on!" Brady said

"She will return to me. She loves me."

"I'm her best friend and she tells me everything! So far I didn't hear from her to say that she loves you!"

"Let's ask Mikayla." Tristan said "Who do you love Mikayla? Me or Brady?"

"I don't love you Tristan but I love Brady as a friend!" I said "Now, like I told you, stay away from me and Brady!"

"Fine!" Tristan said and left the beach with his friends

"Thanks Brady." Mikayla

"Always for you!" Brady said and hugged me

"I think he won't try to win me again." I said

"No, he won't." Brady said.

"Let's talk for us now." I said

"Are we together?" Brady asked

"I don't know. You tell me." I said and kissed him

* * *

**That's all for chapter three! I hope you liked it. And sorry if I didn't make it longer. I'm trying. =)**


End file.
